Resident Evil: Versus
by BLAD3s7
Summary: Its Life or Death. A mysterious organization lead by the "GameMaster", has kidnapped many characters from the Resident Evil universe and brought them all together. The game is simple, survive as long as you can until the time runs out. The odds are slim. (Discontinued until further notice)
1. The Gatherings

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, titles, or trademarks of Resident Evil. Resident Evil is owned by Capcom._

* * *

_Resident Evil: __**VERSUS**_

Chapter 1: **The Gatherings**

"Is it finished yet?"

"Not yet Lord, we still have to run a few more tests until we can be sure the device can work properly."

"How long will that take?"

"A few hours, at most sir."

"Good. Do we have all of the cell samples?"

"Yes. However sir, it has come to my knowledge that a few of these cells belong to recently deceased hosts."

"Will it make any difference?"

"No, not really. It will just take a bit more time for the process to finish, considering the fact that they will have to be re-born."

"That is fine. We need to make this little "game", as interesting as we can."

"Sir, a few of the subjects are ready for extraction. It is your call."

"Which ones?"

"Subjects 1, 2 and 3."

"Excellent. Extract them in one hour."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

A man lays in a prison cell, knocked out cold. The bars are substituted by blue energy, and seem to not be very welcoming. He is roughly built, rugged, and tall. It looks as if he was just tossed in, and completely unaware that he was captive.

The man awakens.

"Wha…What the hell?" he wonders scratching his head, vision coming back into focus.

This was not the place he had remembered before suddenly collapsing. The last place he remembered was the streets of his current city, he was walking back to his apartment.

"Where am I?"

The man looked at his surroundings. He obtained the very title he NEVER wanted to be in his life. Prisoner.

"This doesn't make any sense, how the hell did I get here?" he pondered, also observing the surging blue energy bars. Not a good idea.

"That is a very good question. Yes, how do you think you got here?" a man's voice responded behind him.

The prisoner was startled and he turned around quickly. He noticed a comm.-link against the wall next to what appeared to be his cot.

"What the.., who are you?" he demanded. "And why am I locked up here?"

The comm.-link displayed a man's silhouette with deep yellow eyes.

"I, am the GameMaster." he replied simply. "And I believe you are Subject 1:

Chris Redfield.

"Subject? What are you talking about!?"

"You see, as my title implies, I organize many different "games", and I selectively recruit others to join in the game. Oh trust me, it is indeed quite……fun."

"I get the feeling YOU are the only one who will think whatever "game" you are organizing is fun. What is this game all about?!"

"I have been watching you Chris, and many others that have completed VERY similar missions that you have done. Raccoon City was it? That was your first mission, the Spencer Mansion. Yes, yes, Umbrella and TriCell sure have been busy haven't they? Luckily I have managed to obtain various samples from those outbreaks and completely and perfectly reconstructed the scenarios, all for your, and others, enjoyment."

"What? What are you saying!?"

"I am saying Mr. Redfield, that you get to experience some good ol' fashioned DejaVu.

"NO! I've finished all that years ago! You can't do this!"

" On the contrary Chris, I can, and I WILL. However, as I have stated before, you are not alone. I have taken the duty of inviting your friends that have accompanied you on previous missions to join this little operation. There are also some you may not know, but that is what makes this game so great, you get to meet new people and possibly become "friends" with them. Look on the bright side of things Chris, I am merely testing all of your skills and abilities. But, if you fail to comply with these games, you, and every body that you know, shall be meet a VERY unfitting end. Trust me Chris, you do not want to test me on this."

"Oh great, first I'm kidnapped and now I am being blackmailed to join in a "game" that the only thing I know about is the fact I'll have to face all the shit I went through to save my sorry skin and the planet's."

"You shall receive more intell on the Game tomorrow via a meeting. In the meantime feel free to communicate with the other, "Players" on this monitor. Goodbye Chris. I expect great things from you. And do not worry, your prize shall be revealed tomorrow, if you follow my rules."

"I'm guessing that "prize" is my freedom?"

"A possibility, Oh, and the removal of the Virus that is inside your body."

"What?!"

"Yes I forgot to give you the details about that, the virus is completely harmless, that is, unless you leave the boundaries of this facility. Then, it will activate and you will become the very monster you have destroyed countless times. My advice, do NOT try to escape.

That is all."

The comn.-link flashed white and then became a dull gray.

Chris stood there and organized every bit of information that made sense to him.

He was captured, forbidden to leave, had to face more bio-hazardous freaks, and for the good part, he had companions with him to have fun on the ride.

"SHIT!" he yelled punching one of the walls, a small dent appearing around his fist.

* * *

A few hours later, Chris had nothing better to do than to just lay in his cot and form a basic plan of what he think would happen next.

However, he had just remembered what the GameMaster had said;

"In the meantime feel free to communicate with the other, "Players" on this monitor."

Almost instantly, Chris got up and cycled through the Contacts list on the communicator. There were only two names listed, including which cell they were locked up in.

"CELL B2: LEON S. KENNEDY"

"CELL F3: JILL VALENTINE"

Immediately Chris pushed the send button on Jill's name, completely disregarding the other name, but keeping it in mind.

The terminal was silent for a few seconds, until an image was produced of a girl that looked in her mid twenties but was actually in her thirties. She had reddish-brown hair with a few blonde streaks in it, and she was terrified.

"Jill! Jill! It's Chris!"

"Chris? Oh my god Chris where are we?"

"I don't know, but no matter what happens we have to stick together through this whole thing." It was relieving to see a friendly face, especially one that had been through so many struggles with you that there is an impenetrable bond between the two of you. "Did the "GameMaster" (he said this very disdainfully) fill you in on this mess?"

"Yes, but it was very brief, he said he needed to talk to one of my good friends, I'm assuming that's you. What did he say?"

Chris then filled Jill in on all the little extra "details" that he had been given.

"So I guess we don't have a choice then! Damn! Why? Why is he doing this?

"I don't know Jill, he's probably some freak like Wesker, somebody who enjoys the torment of others." As a matter of fact, it could be him, considering the fact that the man has managed to cheat death numerous times. But this man was different, he did not have the same aura as Wesker, but that did not mean that he was not a threat to consider.

"There is also another person with us, his name is Leon." Chris added.

"Leon? Leon Kennedy?"

"Yeah."

"He was the police officer who survived Raccoon city after my incident with Nemesis."

"Wait, he was the guy who helped Clare too right?"

"Yes, he will be a very formidable ally Chris. We need to get him on our side before someone else does. I heard that there may be different alliances forming from a guard."

"Already? It barely started!"

"Chris, this is a desperate game from what I have heard, many do not want to take any chances, so they are aligning themselves with as many people as they can."

"We'll probably meet him tomorrow at the meeting, and anyone else this creep has taken."

"Hopefully we can fully understand what is going on and try to figure this all out. In the meantime Chris, get some sleep, I have a feeling we are going to need all the rest we can get."

"Yeah, you're probably right Jill. It's not like I can do anything else. Message me if you get any more information."

"Roger that. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

NEXT CHAPTER: **PUBLIC ASSEMBLY**

Wow, First chapter of the Resident Evil: Versus series. I'm pretty sure you can guess what inspired me to do this in the first place. It's my first story, but I (not meaning to be conceited) think I did a pretty good job! Any criticism is welcomed, although I'll probably disregard the hate-mail (if I get any), but any means for me to improve some stuff, I will gladly hear it. Also, if you think this is too short, please say so! Also, I'm going to try to update this every 2-3 weeks so you don't have too wait tooooo long.

I figured it would be a pretty sick idea to actually give a cool story to a mode on Resident Evil that relatively has no story at all except for getting picked up on a helicopter and mindlessly killing zombies. I thought, "Hey, people will like it (hopefully) so why not give it a shot?" I don't think this has been done before so why not introduce something fresh to ? Anyway, I am planning to add not only Re5 characters, as you have clearly seen, but all that would seem to be cool and actually add good story material in the Re universe. If anybody has requests, I am more than willing to see that your character can added in!

Q & A: (NOTE: These are questions I think that people will ask.)

Now, some people may be going like, "What is going on here?"

Well, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! But all I can tell you is that a lot of people are getting together to kick some zombie ass.

What is up with Jill's hair? Well, if you have played Re5 you know when she is brainwashed she has blonde hair, when naturally it is reddish-brown. So, since this is some time after that, her hair is beginning to return to her natural color, but has left behind a trace of what she once was.

Why are you adding characters from different series? Why not? It's better to have multiple character that have great stories than just the limitations of Re5's roster. Plus, it will give all the (insert character's name here)-fanboys something to look forward to.

* * *

Also, I give Credit to WingedFreedom622 for inspiring me to write stories with his awesome Gohan's Dilemma series, you rule man!

Later!

BLAD3s7 


	2. Public Assembly

_DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own any characters, titles, or trademarks of Resident Evil. Resident Evil is owned by Capcom._

* * *

_Resident Evil: __**VERSUS**_

Chapter 2: **Public Assembly**

"I have informed our guests.."

"Indeed sir, they all seem very reluctant to cooperate."

"That is why we created the Virus. Anyway, what is your progress with the rebirths?

"100% complete sir. They will remain unconscious until you give the order to awaken them. What is your plan?"

"Put them all in confinement, it will seem like they were never killed once we awaken them. Any defects?"

"Well sir, numerous amounts have inherited their previous bodies', well.. changes."

"Yes yes, I knew that already. I mean NEGATIVE defects."

"No sir, none at all."

"Very good. Is the first scenario almost ready?"

"Yes lord, we just need to make a few modifications to the battle room, to ensure the environment that is simulated does not have any bugs. I have got to say sir, it is ingenious that you are able to recreate REAL environments with just the touch of a button."

"Exactly, and addition to the environments, since we have the genetic information of all the "zombies", they will be as real as can be as well. How are the prisoners?"

"They are fine, and we have managed to extract all of the others you have requested."

"Excellent, send everybody a message that a meeting will be taking place, and they will be escorted to it via security."

"Of course sir, the message will also be sent to the "refurbished" ones once they awaken in their cells. But tell me sir, what inspired you to do all of this in the first place?"

"In due time, in due time…"

* * *

A man with long, parted blonde hair lay sleeping in his cot in a cell. Nightmares plagued his mind, strong anxiety had built up in his body the night before and his dreams were expressing it. Suddenly, his eyes burst open, sweat beats bejeweled his face like a glass of cold water condensing. The nightmare was over, at least, that is what he thought.

Leon S. Kennedy always seemed to have gotten the short end of the stick in his lifetime. On his first day as a police officer in Raccoon city, Umbrella "decided" to let a little virus leak out, resulting in the entire population to become flesh eating monsters. That was his only day as a police officer. A few years later, he became a government agent and investigated a kidnapping of the United States President's daughter, Ashley Graham. The mission was a success, yet not the success he was expecting. Turns out, yet another bio-epidemic had broken out, and this time, small-town villager's were the victims. However, they were not technically zombies, but smarter, faster, and more organized "Ganados". He was even infected himself, but he had managed to save himself and Ashley (who was also infected) with a machine that extracted the virus. About a year later, he filed the "Kennedy Report," releasing all known knowledge of this terrible threat. It was put to good use, as an almost identical epidemic had started in Africa. However this time the B.S.A.A. got involved instead of the government. Now, after all he had done, he found himself trapped in a cell.

He did not know why he was here, but he did know that something stunk about all this, and he was going to get to the bottom of it, one way or another. He had spent most of yesterday in his cell, thinking of ever possible reason why he was here, but it didn't add up. Not until a girl on the terminal called him. He had recognized her instantly, it was Jill Valentine, the agent who had tried to solve Raccoon city's problems before he even showed up. As friendly as she was, Leon knew this woman had battle etched into her soul. She had willingly gave him all the information she knew, but it still didn't answer all his questions. Jill had mentioned that there was going to be a meeting today, but he didn't even know how the hell he was supposed to get there.

Almost instantly, the bars on his cell were deactivated and two heavily armored men, wearing gas masks entered his cell.

"I suppose you don't know how to knock?" he added smugly.

The last thing he remembered before gaining consciousness was the two men looking at each other and then one of them swatting him with a stun rod.

* * *

Chris's alarm on his watch woke him with a start, and he was wide awake in seconds. He needed to give this meeting his full undivided attention. A few minutes afterwards, two men approached his cell and deactivated the bars. At an instant Chris had the urge to make a break for it, but then he hesitated when he remembered the GameMaster's warning. Not willing to take any more chances, Chris willingly followed the guards without a struggle. He had no belongings with him besides his clothes, so he had left without feeling any regret.

The corridor's were made of a sharp, stainless steel, and the doors were automatic glass sliding, just like many labs he had seen before. He had also noticed the guards escorting more prisoners. Behind him, the guards were escorting a young woman, who looked around 20 or even younger. It took him a second to realize it, but when he had recognized her, he would never forget her face again. It was Rebecca Chambers, one of the few survivors who had survived the Mansion. He didn't want to make a commotion, but he quickly took a glance back and muttered a quick, "Hey."

Rebecca was unsure for a second, but then the memories flooded back and she almost jumped for joy, seeing a friendly face in such a small, terrifying place. She smiled cheerfully and waved quickly, trying to keep attention away from the guards.

Chris had a feeling of relief, if Rebecca was here, that means many more of his friends were probably here and he would be able to relax a little more.

He also saw a few people ahead of him, but he couldn't distinguish their faces from so far away. However, he did see something odd, because up ahead he could see a man wearing a brown leather jacket, blue denim jeans, and brown combat boots, slumped between two guards getting dragged to the next destination.

* * *

As they headed to where the meeting was taking place, Chris began to notice different passages and doors that the guards didn't seem to cheerful to mention. Also, as they walked, he noticed a large window of a dome-like room that had a gigantic generator attached to the roof with energy paneled walls with grid-like lines stretched across the entire dome.

"The battle-room," said one of the guards, replying to Chris' awe. "You'll be spending most of your days in there. The catch is, how many days?"

The other guard laughed, and Chris just ignored them. He had dealt with near impossible odds before, and he did not plan to give up now.

Finally, the guards broke away from Chris when they approached a large set of double doors. They motioned him to go in and he obeyed. The doors automatically opened with a soft hiss, and he entered.

The meeting room was very similar to the battle-room, except there were seats spiraled all over the dome, and the generator was replaced with a giant projection screen. Many were already seated, but he could not make out their faces, because the room was very dark except for the screen which displayed a simple, "Please Stand by,". Guards in the room motioned Chris to the nearest seat and he followed their orders yet again.

It took about 5 minutes for the meeting to begin, and there was an aura of hate permeating through the air. A black silhouette appeared on-screen and Chris unmistakably knew it was the GameMaster.

"Welcome all," he announced smugly, "I'm so glad you could make it to the meeting" Everybody picked up on his obvious sarcasm. "What we've got here is a gathering of champions, champions who have ultimately bested the super-natural, or have died with honor."

Chris was suddenly alarmed as soon as he heard the last bit of information. 'What the hell does he mean by that?' echoed through his mind.

"Each and every one of your talents has gotten very formidable attention, and I wish to see if the hype if up to date…" his yellow eyes flashed.

Suddenly a woman with a thick British accent rose and yelled. "How the hell do you think you are? What enjoyment do you get out of rounding us all up like cattle?"

The voice sounded VERY familiar.

"My, my, Ms. Alomar, let's not get carried away shall we?" the man almost laughed. "Think of this as your old training exam, for I am merely….. testing you."

The woman sneered and reluctantly sat down.

Sheva was here too. Had this man known everything?

"But I'm guessing many of you do not know what kind of "tests," I will be performing. It is really quite simple. Every person here will be transported into an environment and must survive until the time runs out. Sounds easy doesn't it?"

He had nobody fooled.

"But, there will also be a few….ahhh…challenges?" he added.

"What kind of challenges?" A gruff, seasoned voice interrupted. Chris looked at this man and did not recognize him. However, he had some very distinguishing features; a deep scar, pale skin, and a red beret.

* * *

Almost instantly Leon turned and was shocked. It was him! But how?

* * *

The GameMaster replied, "You will encounter many foes who wish to destroy you before the time runs out." He said un-sugarcoated. "However, there are a few advantages."

Everybody seemed to pay attention now.

"Depending on how well you do out there, you will earn points to boost your score to obtain the prize of the day's game. Ultimately, your overall score will be tallied for the Grand Prize as well."

Chris' eyes suddenly bulged. That meant that only one was to survive this death-trap! Chris' newfound relaxation suddenly plummeted.

"And the grand-prize is your freedom." The master added quietly.

Nobody said a word after this, the mood had just completely changed. However, Chris had known this, and he was lucky enough to experience the feeling a few seconds before everyone else. Woo-hoo.

"However, if during the game time seems to not go in your favor, there are a few hidden relics in each scenario to boost everyone's time. Beware though, for the wrath of your comrades can be even more sinister than what you will be facing up against."

"What can we use to defend ourselves?" Chris decided to add.

"Each of you are issued a standard pistol or machine gun, a knife, a set of explosives and/or medical supplies, and your bare hands." The GameMaster informed. "However, you will have to find additional supplies and ammo on your own. It will be just like your missions…"

"That is all, you will now follow the guards to begin the game. Good luck." With that, the man's image disappeared off the screen, and the guards began to assemble all the "players."

As they walked out of the room, a man with blonde-parted hair walked next to Chris.

"Wait, you're Leon aren't you?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah, that's me. I know you, you're Chris Redfield. I saw you all over the news recently, that was some impressive work you did out in Africa." He seemed a little uneasy though, glancing back and forth behind him, as if he was trying to notice someone.

"Thanks, if it weren't for your report though we would not have the required knowledge to get through that nightmare."

"If I managed to survive those freaks without any info, then I'm more than sure you could have too. You didn't need it, it was just some fancy paper-work the government wanted me to write after it happened. You know how it goes.

"Yeah, but also, thanks for helping my sister all those years ago, she needed it."

"No problem, but your sister could hold her own pretty well without me." He laughed.

"Guess it runs in the family."

* * *

The guards took everyone to a room near the Battle-Room called the, "Warp-Room." The warp-room was pretty big too, and it was filled with light blue capsules attached to a wall. All the guards said were to get in to everyone in the room. At first, people were uneasy, but then after someone went in first, everyone else followed.

As Chris approached his capsule, the doors silently slid open, and he entered. At first, nothing happened. But soon after the door shut, the ground began to glow white, and shortly after, Chris began to as well. As soon as it all started, Chris was illuminated with light and he suddenly disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

It was hot, dry and sandy.

Chris' body was unusually stiff, and it took a bit for him to adjust to what happened. Yet, his new-found stiffness was suddenly replaced by amazement. He was in his full B.S.A.A. combat gear, the same exact gear he had worn during his most recent mission to Africa. He there was a pistol attached to his leg, a few grenades attached to his belt, and a can of first aid-spray. In addition, his machete was attached to his back the same exact way it was before. However, something else was exactly the same too. He was standing in Africa, in the public assembly which he had witnessed the friendly butcher who organized his last mission, get murdered before his very eyes. It was like a step back in time, and he had live the terror all over again.

Suddenly a message appeared floating in the sky, it read one word. Slayers.

"Slayers? What the hell does that mean?"

As if something in the sky was listening, his question was answered. A voice could be heard through-out the environment, but there were no speakers to be seen.

"Slayers. Eliminate as many opponents as you can before the time runs out. If you eliminate multiple enemies in a row, you will receive a combo bonus."

That explained everything. This whole event was a fake, a simulation. Like a video game.

As soon as the tension began to grow unbearable, it was broken when the voice said, 

"START!"

Chris quickly advanced through the nearest building and took everything in for a second, adrenaline beginning to pump, and then, he pressed on.

When he reached outside, his heart began to pump rapidly. There was nobody outside, and was not sure why. He slowly walked back and then, he felt something grab him! He turned his head and a white hot fear swelled up in his chest.

It was the Manjini, as clear as day, grabbing him into a full-nelson. Chris followed his instincts and quickly. He struggled much but eventually managed to elbow the fiend in the face.

"AGHHHAA!" it roared as it fell to its back from the force.

Chris wasted no time and shot it in the head, it's onyx blood splattering against the walls.

Chris stood for a second, breathing heavily after recovering from the attack, staring at the Manjini's corpse. A few seconds later, he heard the familiar bubbling sound of its corpse dissolving itself.

"This is real!" his mind raced. "I could die any second!"

If by purely coincidence, a hatchet, whizzed by his face, missing by an inch, and imbedded itself into a wall.

Chris turned instantly and saw three more of the m charging him, KILL, pasted all over their faces.

He immediately bursted into a sprint, in the oppostite direction of the foes. The Manjini followed, roaring their terrible war-crys. Chris' mind was on overtime, he had to loose them now! He quickly un-clipped a grenade, held it for a second, and then tossed it a few feet ahead of the Manjini behind him. The Manjini blindly followed Chris to their doom, and they didn't have a chance to scream.

The tranquility was interrupted by a loud, BOOM, and there was nothing left of the three Manjini.

Chris caught his breath once again. They were a lot more aggressive than he remembered, (and that is saying a lot) and he did not want to see if they had thought of any new tricks.

Chris reloaded his gun and continued into the chaos.

* * *

As soon as he heard start, Leon, swiftly scanned the premises and advanced through an unknown domain. It was hot, and Leon quickly discarded his jacket, revealing a dark blue combat vest. His fingerless gloves tightened on his pistol as he approached a corner and hid against a wall. There was a loud-power generator humming over his head as he slowly turned the corner. Masked by the generator, and barely missing, a bloodthirsty Manjini with a chainsaw sliced the air where Leon's head quickly withdrawed behind the rough concrete wall.

"Hehe..HEHE..HAAAAAAAA!" The chainsaws muffled maniacal laughter beneath the worn burlap sack pounded into Leon's eardrums.

"Chainsaws? Why is it always chainsaws?" he yells as he turned and roundhouse kicked the Manjini as it was recovering from the swipe.

The Chainsaw Manjini was sent flying into a red-barrel filled with gas. Suddenly, Leon knew what he had to do. As it began to recover, Leon aimed his pistol at the barrel.

"Say hello to The Sisters for me!"

BANG! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Leon stood and watched as the former Manjini was reduced to a charred husk.

"Good riddance," he sighed and turned.

The next thing he saw was a huge, gloved hand swoop, grab his neck, and thrust him into the air. Leon gasped for breath and his eyes widened in horror as the huge behemoth stared at him through a black butcher's bag. The monster had pink, bloodstained skin, two huge stakes violently dug into the flesh of it's back, a bloodstained apron, black pants, and needles sticking into it's head through the butcher's bag. It was an Executioner, the same villain who ended the butcher. Now, Leon would follow the same path to his demise. The Executioner raised it's giant axe and proceeded to swipe into Leon's midsection, but a split second before, Leon turned his head and mouthed the word,

"You!"

NEXT CHAPTER: **PUBLIC ASSEMBLY PART:II**

I just love cliffhangers. Don't you? Haha. I also made the chapter even longer than the first, as you can tell. Well anyway, I was planning to end this chapter when Chris had finished off the three Manjini with the grenade, but I thought it would make things more interesting by showing a different perspective other than Chris', and a cliff-hanger just keeps building up the suspense. And don't worry, many more will show up in the next chapter and they will each get a pretty good chunk of attention.

Till next time!

BLAD3s7


End file.
